


The Bee To My Blossom

by chainsmokingnun, Death_Herself



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arcades, BEE SYMBOLISM, Cute, First Dates, Fluff, Gift Fic, Group Chats are all sin, Idiots in Love, Inside jokes, Late Night Coffee Dates, M/M, Memes, OTPs meeting other OTPs, Pizza, Twinks Eating Twinkies, love and acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsmokingnun/pseuds/chainsmokingnun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Herself/pseuds/Death_Herself
Summary: Spideypool discovers Stucky, and it goes about as well as one expects it to.





	The Bee To My Blossom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bottom_PeteParker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottom_PeteParker/gifts).



> Happy birfday to the Spiciest Meme Lord, your mothers love you! 
> 
> <3

Twice a week, Wade Winston Wilson demanded to take his perfect and amazing boyfriend on a date. If Peter B. Parker didn’t find the idea endearing, he would have said no. Because the way Wade demanded it was quite possibly the most annoying thing he had ever experienced.

‘Isn’t that true love though? Annoying one person for the rest of your life?’

So, twice a week, Peter indulged Wade’s ideas of fun. When really? Secretly? He loved every second of their time together.

Tonight’s idea of fun was cheese so greasy and drippy, crust so burnt that the crunch could be teeth chipping, and company so good that one could die happy. And arcade games! That’s what made this shithole pizza joint worthwhile.

“Seriously?”

“Hm?” In the midst of a huge bite, Wade jerks his head towards the questioning. The glare from the hazel eyes next to him told him to wipe his mouth. “You could just say, ‘Hey Wade, love of my life, you’re being a slob. Please stop.’ Instead of being a-”

“I wouldn’t finish that sentence.” Peter’s glare didn’t subside. Watching Wade gorge himself isn’t what annoys him. It’s the complete lack of attention he pays to his messiness. 

“Yes, mom.” The absolutely-not-a-hero grinned widely towards his miffed boyfriend. 

Change of subject, that’s the best way to avoid escalation. Peter picked up his pizza and smiled back. “Did you bring the quarters?”

Wade wiped his hands on his jeans and dug around in his hoodie pockets. A loud clang of metal against metal followed his dramatic drop of the coin bag on the table. “Yes.”

Fair is fair. Peter let the whole thing go, he knew Wade just wanted to be even and fair in their disagreements. Being dramatic and snarky is a fair trade for Peter’s annoyance and coldness. Compromises go a long, long, loooooong way. 

“You stand no chance, old man.”  
“I won last time.”

“One out of thirty times doesn’t make you a winner.”

Wade shakes his head and works on his second piece of pizza. Silence isn’t usually something shared between the two of them. Anyone can tell you that a silent Wade is a bad Wade. Er, correction, a silent Deadpool is a horrifying Deadpool. But Peter found that true with Wade as well. If the man was silent, it usually meant he was upset. Not a fun Wade to be around.

Peter quickly noticed that Wade wasn’t upset at all. He was… ‘surveying’. Great. Well, that’s better than upset.

For a shithole this place was constantly seeing customers. Maybe being a shithole was their marketing ploy, or a cover. Wade loves places that are actually covers for some illegal business. The little older couple that ran the place reminded Peter of his aunt and uncle so he didn’t really care or mind.

Most customers placed to-go orders. Wade liked watching each of them come in, grab their food and leave. He would compare them to bees, but really it was ants they resembled. Wade cursed Death’s name that he couldn’t reference bees.

-

Little eyes full of hate burned into the back of Wade’s head as he stood next Peter in front of one of the four battered stand up arcade games. The still blue sky outside the floor to ceiling windows was holding a lot of light for the mercenary to see passer-bys. Wade was fine with being player two, only because he wanted to be the one closest to the window. Ready to take a bullet, brick, or car for his boyfriend. He is a gentleman after all.

“You lose because you always pick Chun-Li.”

“Sexist much?” Wade is determined to ignore the kid he scared off from the game, as well as the trash talk from the man who scolded him for it.

Trash talk wasn’t pouring out of just Peter’s mouth. Ten year olds these days knew some mighty complex grown-up words, dirty ones too. By round four and after much defeat, Wade turned to glare back at the ten year old kid with his arms crossed behind him. Before he could even get a word of snark back to him, his eyes caught on something far more interesting.

Blue windbreaker hiding shredded arms and shoulders, worn down jeans, baseball cap, and very blond hair. No one looking that undeniably attractive goes by undetected, and only one person was oblivious enough to think it worked.

Scarred hands smacked whatever part of Peter’s body was closest to them as Wade’s features resembled that of a child eyeballing the biggest, prettiest, most sugary cupcake in the glass case.

“Wade! Stop! What the-”

Wade turned to face his boyfriend, squishing his face between his large hands, and loud whispering, “PETEYOMGCAPTAINAMERICANISHERE!”

“Vade, vemme coe!” Peter pulled out of Wade’s grip and rubbed his cheeks. “Everyone, including heroes, come here. It’s not some secret hide out of yours.”

“You knew America’s Sweetheart™ ate here often?? And didn’t tell me?? PeEeTeY! I can’t fangirl like this! I’m not dressed up-”

“Keep your voice down!” Peter put his hand over the motor mouth. It didn’t stop the talking, but it did quiet the crazed voice down. “You’ll draw attention and you’re the only one who knows my identity.”

“Awwwwwwwww.” Wade smiled and fluttered his thin eyelashes down at Peter before returning his gaze to his second favorite hero. He was acting shady. So many alarm bells were going off in the mercenary’s head as he watched him closely. It wouldn’t be proper etiquette to pull out his hand scope for a closer look at his eyes. Surveillance reasons only, of course. 

Peter couldn’t help but agree, but of course, he’d never say it out loud. Not until he had all the facts of the situation. 

“We should follow him…”

“Wait, what? No. We aren’t following him, Wade. He’s allowed to have his own social life…” But Steve didn’t seem to have many friends. The odds he’d end up here, the same place as he and Wade at the exact same time, were slim to none. 

Brown eyes narrow. Coincidence or not, the timing was off. And Steve was acting strange. Constantly looking over his shoulder, almost like he was expecting someone or something.

It could be anything. He knew the Avengers and SHIELD were trying to gather as much information as they could on Deadpool. A quick glance into their computer system (highly monitored his ass) had told him that Wade was a class A threat. But also would make a powerful ally…

And then there was the matter of Spider-Man’s secret identity. Maybe they’d finally found it, and Steve was sent to collect. No. No. They wouldn’t be that crass would they? But they never could be too sure...

“We can...observe him, though. And if he moves when we do, that’s just a coincidence, right?” 

Peter couldn’t help but smile at Wade’s little squeal of excitement. “This is why I love you.” 

“I thought you loved me because I let you listen to Cupcakke without judgement?” 

“That’s the second reason I love you.” 

Peter rolled his eyes, “Just watch, Wade.” 

Steve turned out to be one of those busy little ants. Grab his food. Run off to the next obstacle of the day. Peter counted at least 15 seconds before he led Wade out the door. 

“This is like Jason Bourne, only gayer.” 

Peter was about to open his mouth, when Steve turned around. Peter quickly pressed Wade against the wall and kissed him with all the grace of a horny teenager. 

Steve surveyed the scene. But found nothing other than two gross people making out outside a shoddy pizza place. No superheros. 

Once the blonde was satisfied that he wasn't being followed, he turned and headed back toward his destination. 

Whereever that may be…

“Little less tongue next time, baby boy.” 

“Quiet.” 

45 minutes spent going in the same direction. This had better be some high level intense surveillance maintenance or whatever. Because Peter was starting to get bored. 

But he wasn't nearly as vocal about it as Wade. 

“Maybe,” The merc whispered harshly, “He knows we’re following him and just wants to fuck with us…” 

But then Peter spotted something better, sliding into a nearby flower shop. “Is...Is that the Winter Soldier? Isn't he supposed to be frozen or something?” 

“Wrong timeline, but yeah. That did look like Bucky…” 

Bucky and Steve. Cogs started working in Peter’s brain. 

Just what in all of fuck was going on? 

“Squishy. Not quite shiny, but definitely squishy.” Wade pressed the tip of his index finger into the furrowed brow of his boyfriend’s adorable thinking face, only to have his hand slapped away.

“Bad squishy!”

“Wade, grown up pants. Put them on. Now.” 

The older man opened his mouth and closed it again when Peter looked at him with eyes full of daggers and fire and all sorts of other dangerous things Wade liked. His hands laced together in front of him, hiding the sudden interest in… well… the whole situation. Who knew being told to get dressed could be so sexy?

“Really?” The hero huffed out indignantly. Of course Wade would find the situation appealing. Peter was just glad that his manchild boyfriend went right back to surveying instead of being so Wadecentric. Real word. Look it up.

“That is one mighty fine bouquet of red and white roses. Two dozen red and white roses.” The cellophane wrapped around the flowers was cobalt blue. As Wade lowered his unicorn stickered handheld scope, he knew those colors together were important for some reason, but for the life of him he couldn’t figure out why.

“Alright, he’s moving. I say we follow Bucky.”

“Steve is more important.” Peter folded his arms and cocked his eyebrow when Wade looked like he wanted to argue.

“If we split up-”

“No! Hell no! You always end up across town putting hats on lizards, or hats on puppies, or hats on kittens and that pet shop owner will shoot you this time.”

“That was one time!”

“Just like putting sunglasses on every kid at that daycare was a one time thing. You wanna be mauled by parents again?”

“Fine! You win, Jesus.”

They both turn their heads to look over their shoulders. When they face each other again they smile and whisper in unison, “Amen.”

-

He’s just standing there. 

“He’s just standing there.”

“You said that already.”

“I did?”

“Wade…” Peter turns to look at him. “He’s on his phone. This is Steve we are talking about. He’s probably still trying to unlock his phone.”

“He’s not that technologically impaired. Been spending most our lives living in an Amish Paradise-”

“He’s not just standing there anymore.”

“We’re just plain and- okay let’s go!”

A climb down a fire escape is tense enough without one’s boyfriend cackling. Peter groaned and huffed at every reference to his ass being in Wade’s face. He groaned extra long at the, ‘Imagine Spider-Man having to walk down a fire escape instead of crawling down the wall or swinging away. I bet he’d be pissy. Kinda like you, babe!’ comment.

At least Wade could sell the lie. 

Steve had wandered off in this, no that, no wait...this direction. And that’s where the duo in civilian clothes headed. It didn’t take long for them to stumble on him, he seemed to be stalling. Peter started to suspect neither SHIELD nor the Avengers knew what Steve was doing.

Hell, he doubted Steve knew what Steve was doing.

Good ol’ Cap stepped into a small convenience store and headed back towards the snack aisle. Wade hoisted Peter up so he could see through the windows of the store. Peter wouldn’t admit that he liked Wade picking him up, ever. Even if it was sweet and feeling the heat radiate from Wade’s chest was the biggest comfort in the world. 

Because it was absolutely none of that.

“Twinkies, American Classic™” Wade muttered as Steve placed a box of the Hostess treats down on the counter. 

“I can’t imagine Steve eating Twinkies.” Peter shook his head as he watched the man pull out his wallet.

“Twinks eating Twinkies! Peter! I could make so much money off that.”

Peter jumped down and glared at his boyfriend. “No. Come on, he’s moving again.”

-

‘The world isn’t what it used to be.’  
This was something Steve told himself over and over, even now, long after waking up in this technologically run world. Quite honestly, it applied to nearly everything. More importantly, it applied to today.

Today could be the beginning of something great. Being able to proudly stand beside the person he’d always loved and know that he was just as proud. Privacy is important, no doubt. There just comes a point when wanting privacy can appear as wanting to be hidden. 

And Steve did not want to be a kept secret. 

He got the pizza, got the closest to desert he could think of on a whim, and now they could meet for coffee before heading to the park to eat their dinner. They had work tomorrow, had errands, had so many hero things to do. But… This is important. 

His eyes catch on the glint of light on the window of the shop he passes. It may be somewhere secluded, but they had to start somewhere. His eyes raised towards the roofs of the shops. There were a lot of birds out this evening. The rustling from above seemed to be following him everywhere. 

Almost...suspiciously following him. 

“No, no. Can’t do this now, Rogers. No one is following you. This evening is happening.”

He nodded firmly to himself, clenched his jaw, and stiffened his arm holding the paper bag of food. Any chatter he heard was chalked up to rowdy tenants as he continued his walk towards the spot they agreed to meet at for their date.

Steve pulled his phone out again, checking it for any indication to villain trouble or delays with his date. He wasn’t worried about Buck cancelling. He wasn’t, cause he wouldn’t… 

A long huffed exhale passed over his tense lips as he put his phone away. He wouldn’t have been this worked up if the stubborn man had just agreed to walk with him instead of meeting him there. Steve knew that the moment he saw Bucky he wouldn’t feel so tense and worried. 

It was all okay. More than okay. 

He smiled at the barista as he stepped into the cafe. It is all okay. He placed their orders and found a seat, taking in the air and decor of the small shop. His smile didn’t entirely leave his face. It couldn’t. This was really happening.

-

It had been...a long day. But it was for Steve, that’s what Bucky kept telling himself. And if Steve wanted to go on a proper date, than by god, they were going on a date. 

Even if this was the most awkward thing he’d ever done since...forever. They could hold hands in public now. Kiss, maybe. They could go to places and call it ‘a date.’ And no one would stare…

Well. Almost no one. 

Of course, it couldn’t be simple. And Bucky almost went after his two stalkers of the day, but he had a schedule to keep. If Wilson tried anything, he could always throw him off the helicarrier.  
Again. 

He takes a deep breath as he stands in front of the cafe. Out of the way, discrete. Old habits die hard. Was he shaking? Yeah, he was shaking. So many things could go wrong and…

“Look! He’s right there!” Deadpool’s harsh, whisper- yell. He pretended not to hear. 

“Deep breathe, Buck.” 

It’s for Steve. It’s for Steve. 

The little ‘ding’ of the bell attached to the door. No one looked up from their phone or laptop. Except a pair of baby blue eyes. God, those eyes. He couldn’t help but smile when they sparkled with recognition and excitement. 

Those two bodies, his own living shadows, were making poor unassuming loiters outside. Bucky ran a hand through his hair and went to sit with his friend...boyfriend. 

“I ordered you some coffee. Black.” Steve smiled, the little dimple in his left cheek showing. Oh god. So precious. 

The two bodies moved as Bucky sat down, to further inspect the situation. He had to suppress an eyeroll. Outside, the bees hummed around the flowers planted in little window plane pots. “Thanks, Stevie.”

It was worth it then, seeing Steve's face light up. Knowing that his love was happy, it somehow made him forget about Wade and his scrawny entourage. Besides, how could he not lose himself watching the greatest American idol drink his coffee while looking at him with big eyes full of adoration.

“Let me guess, caramel macchiato, soy, no milk?” 

“...Buck.” Steve blushed, and Bucky let out a faint chuckle. 

-

“Is he...laughing?” Peter stared at the two, dumbfounded. 

“That, or having a grand mal seizure.” 

“I've never seen Bucky express any emotion besides stoic annoyance, or flat out rage.” Peter turned to his boyfriend. Then paused, “Where did you get that?” 

Wade thumbed through a little black book. A planner. God, Captain America used a planner. “Oh this? Off Steve's desk.” 

Peter’s face reflected multiple emotions at once, disgust, fear, rage, and an odd amount of pride. “How?” 

“Snatched it when he wasn't looking. Ah! Here’s today! Oh. Ohhh.” Wade peeked up at Peter with a large toothy grin, vibrating with excitement as he continued, “Tuesday: Date with Buck. DON'T MESS IT UP. With like, at least 3 exclamation marks.” 

“A date?!” 

The two looked through the windows again, only to see the two getting ready to leave. Bucky stopped them, ushered Steve closer, and kissed him. 

Wade’s forehead pressed against the glass of the window, eyeballing the two men inside. “Dude, he didn't even give him the flowers yet!” 

“Huh.” Was all Peter could manage, with a curt, “Who woulda thought.” 

The two pulled apart, Bucky’s forehead resting against Steve's. Steve's face couldn't be more radiate, like some big weight had been lifted from his shoulders. 

Wade began to blabber on and on, but it was lost on his boyfriend. Peter smiled softly, knowing exactly what Steve was feeling. 

Freedom to love, and to be loved. 

His hand sought Wade's, interlocking their fingers. “We should give them some privacy.” 

“Privacy!? And risk missing /this/!?” 

“But then you also run the risk of not seeing me in Deadpool panties…” 

Wade's mouth opened, then closed, then opened again, “God, I love you.” 

Peter smiled and kissed him, “You're trash.” 

“But at least I’m your trash.” 

“And you always will be.”


End file.
